Princess Arkayna Goodfey
"It's magic hour!" Arkayna's catchphrase. Princess Arkayna Goodfey is the main protagonist in Mysticons. She first appears in ''Sisters in Arms''. She is voiced by Alyson Court. She lived in the Drake City Tower with her mother Queen Goodfey, her stepdad King Darius, and her arrogant lazy and slacker stepbrother Gawayne the Great. Arkayna was chosen to become the new leader of the second generation of the Mysticons after Dreadbane turned her parents into solid bone. She wields the Dragon Mage Staff that emits powerful green fireballs, and symbolizes her status as leader of the Mysticons. History She is Mysticon Dragon Mage of the second generation of legendary Mysticons, and crown princess of the Royal Family, oldest daughter of Queen Goodfey, twin sister of Zarya Moonwolf, stepdaughter of King Darius, and stepsister of Prince-then-King Gawayne. Appearance Arkayna is a tall and fit human with auburn hair and violet eyes. She wears a green dress under a white shirt. When she turns into Mysticon Dragon Mage her hair turns purple and she wears a crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. Personality Governed by a sharp sense of duty, Arkayna strives to excel at both her duties to the Royal Family and as the new Mysticon Dragon Mage. However, her slacker and vain stepbrother, now King Gawayne while his father, King Darius, is a statue made of bone, manages to push all of her buttons to consistently make her temper rise, causing her to scream. She is kind, generous, a bit snobby, smart, serious, and fearless princess. She doesn't like it when her mother explains origins of the original Mysticons. Other than that she has learned a lot since after being a Mysticon. She learned more about friendship and how to protect the citizens of Gemina. She is mostly oblivious and insensitive to the feelings of others; such as ignoring Emerald in "Quest of the Vexed" and choosing to not be there for Proxima, whom she easily abandoned after learning that she was never her twin sister in the first place. Mysticon Abilities She can shoot powerful green flames from her hands. In addition, she also has strong telekinetic powers, which she utilizes to psionically move and propel objects, such as rocks or stones, from a distance. They were fueled by her inner fury and rage upon learning that she had had a long-lost fraternal twin sister. Her eyes glow white and her telekinetic aura is dark green. Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Dragon Mage, she wields a mystical staff of great power, which signifies her role as leader of the quartet of heroines. From it, she emits powerful fireballs and informs colored bright green. She can also emit this flaming energies from her hands, and even convert them into any shape she wishes; such as a net, rope or protective shield. Relationships Family and Relatives lQueen Goodfey Her relationship her mother is quite close and loving. When she witnessed her bring turned to solid bone, Arkayna vowed to fight harder for a way to reverse the spell. She reunite with her in Fear the Spectral Hand and introduces her to Zarya, her long lost daughter. She gets jealous when her mother gave too much attention to Zayra but then later on, her mother apologized and told both her and Zarya that she loves them both in Age of Dragons. King Darius Her relationship with her stepfather remains to be seen, but she tries whatever she can to save him from being statues of bone. Gawayne She despises her stepbrother for his self-centered arrogance. In The Coronation she did save him from Kymraw and her sidekicks when he got captured, even if she hated the fact that he was gonna be king and didn't get invited to his coronation. They do argue and hate each other a lot, but despite their brother sister rivalry, they both care about each other even if Gawayne still doesn't show it. She was concerned that he got kidnapped by Kasha in The Lost Scepter . Zarya Moonwolf "I so don't get Zarya. I try to be nice, but she totally hates me for some reason. The thing is, I think we fight a lot because we have so much in common." Arkayna is good friends with Zarya, but they are prone to butt heads at times. Feeling betrayed, she expels her from the mystic quartet, saying that she is "a disgrace to the Mysticons." However, she did not seem to mean it, as she said "oh no" when Zarya quit the Mysticons. After that, they get along, as shown by how Arkayna thanked Zarya for being leader, and how she was concerned when Zarya was put under a spell by Tazma. It is later revealed in Twin Stars Unite that Zarya is her true twin sister. Ever since they were revealed to be sisters, their friendship and bond has gotten stronger than ever before. Zarya was shown to comfort Arkayna after Proxima's path of vengeance in Happily Never After. They did argue about who's fault it was when their stepbrother got kidnapped by Kasha, but later solved the problem together along with the other Mysticons in "The Lost Scepter ". Friends and Allies Izzie Izzie is Arkayna's Griffin mount. They have been training together for quite a while and make a solid team. Emerald Goldenbraid Arkayna is Em's best friend. They have known each other for a long while. This is because Emerald is the royal griffin wrangler at her palace. She seems to see Emerald as more of a friend than someone who works at the palace, as shown by how they talked in Sisters in Arms. She comforted Emerald when she was feeling guilty about not stopping Tazma Grimm from putting the spell on Zarya. Piper Willowbrook Being the youngest and most playful of the team, Arkayna does not usually approve of Piper not taking things seriously. She later seems to get used to Piper's energy, as shown by how in Skies of Fire, she listened to her plan and took it seriously, suggesting that she realizes that Piper has good ideas. She also seems to care about Piper, as shown by how she asked if Piper was alright in Lost and Found. Malvaron As her new instructor and mentor in controlling her new Mysticon Mage abilities, Arkayna sometimes does not listen to him about using her magic wisely. They seem to like each other, but are not ready to admit it. They were both seen dancing together in The Dragon’s Rage. In Save the Date! he goes on a date with Arkayna for the very first time after the defeat of Necrafa. They reveal how they feel about each other. Their love for each other grew stronger as they call each other every second Malvaron was away at a retreat in The Princess and The Pirate. Nova Terron Proxima Starfall "Proxima, I had no idea I was so terrible to you." Arkayna has a particular dislike of her and seems to have a certain rivalry with her. In Star-Crossed Sisters Arkayna does anything she can to bond with her (when Arkayna thought she was her sister). They were revealed not to be sisters in Twin Stars Unite , but Arkayna still sees her as an honorary sister. After seeing her turn fully to the dark side, due to the strong evil influence of Necrafa's mask, she tries to convince Proxima to come back, assuring her that she did truly love her, no matter what. She was devastated at the fear of never being able to free her from the darkness that has taken her over in Happily Never After . Enemies and Adversaries Necrafa She is the first to realize of her imminent return when she glimpses the evil Queen's ghostly form on the other side of the archway. Dreadbane As her family's greatest adversary, Arkayna naturally despises the new leader of the Skeleton Army. Unfortunately, she could not stop him from turning her mother and her stepfather to stone. In the episode Through My Enemy's Eyes, even when Dreadbane lost his memory, she still didn't trust him because of what he did to her parents. Despite this, she later says that she feels a little bad for Dreadbane. Tazma Formerly her trusted mentor and advisor, Arkayna had looked up to her when she trained with her, which was lugging up a pair of water buckets up a cliff. Upon learning her true allegiance as "the Mage", Arkayna now despises her former teacher. Quotes * "Come on, Girls! It's magic hour!" * "I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you." * "I could have trained harder. I could've been ready. I just wish there was a way to bring them back, to find the Disk." * "Of course we don't trust them! These 'Mysticons' gave the Dragon Disk to that mage!" * "You put the whole realm in jeopardy for- for a foz!!?" * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "I get it. This isn't about me. It's about all of us, as a team." * "Unleash the Dragon!" * "You are court tally not invited to the coronation of Gawayne the Great. Dress in sweats." * "I HATE MY STEPBROTHER!!!" * "Malvaron, I saw something in Dreadbane's lair. Necrafa is alive. He's trying to bring her back." * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "Wait, you agree with them!? Without the Codex I can't save my parents!!" * "We? You're not the one losing your parents!!" * "All I wanted was a chance to save my parents before we destroyed the Codex." * "I can't believe it. Tomorrow morning, my parents will be free." * "I don't know if I can." * "Cover me!" * "We've lost...everything." * "If you want to go, then go. But I'm saving my parents!" * "I can't do this without you." * "You sure know how to pick your evil masters, Tazma. From bonehead to fashion-challenged hag. I mean, what's with the mask?" * "When we're through, you're gonna wish the original Mysticons had destroyed you!!" * Thanks for covering me. You wanna be the leader from now on? * "This is ridiculous! I've had enough of this act!!" * "You're a monster!!" * "He took my parents from me, Em! I can't just forgive him!" * "What did you do!!?" * "The Princess had a twin!? You...You. * "How could you!!?" * "I am fine, Star Master. You're the one who should be worried." * "When this quest is over, so are we!! * "I'll fight 'as one' to protect the realm. But for your survival, not a chance." * "Because this is as personal as it gets. She was my sister." * “Why did you do it? Why?” * "No. You did the right thing." * "The twin is alive. We have to find her." Season Two * "That is why we need to find the twin before Necrafa does!!" * "The Princess can take care of herself! Trust me!" * "What!!?" *"The Mysticons found out the identity of my twin." *"It's you. We're sisters." *"See you soon, Sis." *"Oh, shut it, Mysticon Ranger!" *"According to the prophecy we are." *"Ugh. I miss being an only child." *"Wait. I'm sorry I didn't seem happy that you were my sister. It's just with the prophecy and then Proxima and everything else, It's been so confusing. But I'm happy. I am." *"No Dreadbane! Yes, you have to fight for the things you love- your home, your friends, your star mate...your sisters. But there's nothing you can do to make them love you back." *"Tag! You're it." *"I'm just so nervous." *"It's not a date!!" *"I am so bungling this date. *"This is a disaster." *"It's not a date!! and thank you!! *"Oh, nothing. Just this." (then seals their mutual romance with a kiss) *"I can't believe she stole the mask, that she lied to us. Lied to me." *"It's magic hour! Without magic!" *"I do! I know you're someone who deserves better than all of this." *"I love you, Proxima. I always will." *"We've lost her, Zarya. Lost her to the darkness." *"You ''get out!" *"Okay, but what your other questionable fashions mean?" *"Then let's even the odds." *"Oh yes, we did." *"no, no we're not OK. We're terrible." *"You had ''on''e job!" *"How's this for adorable!?" *"I have a feeling this party is getting started." *"The eclipse! It doesn't just make evil stronger..." *"We just have to hold them off until the eclipse is over, then we'll be back to full strength." *"Chin up, Girls. It's magic hour." *"With all due respect, we were chosen by the Codex." *"We still got a little fight left." *"Yes, lets all pity the evil mage, shall we?" *"Proxima, I had no idea I was so terrible for you." *"She put on the mask because of me." *"No, ''I'm sorry." *"I love you to. And...there's someone you need to meet.This is Zarya." Appearances in other Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon * The Stolen Magic *The Diamond Curse (focal character) Comics * Volume One * Volume Two Trivia * Her name is play on the word "arcane." * It's revealed in "The Prophecy Unleashed" that she has a fraternal twin sister. * She is fifteen years old. * She was born on 10th day of the month of the dragon at the stroke of midnight. (source needed) * Her name means "sunlight on the ocean." (source needed) * Her romantic interest/boyfriend/"star mate" is Malvaron. * Her hair-care routine without magic would take three hours every morning. * Her favorite musician is the RnB (rhythm-and-bards) singer Lark. * Her color-coded diary system has 8 main colors and 6 sub-colors. * Her favorite food is ever-berry flavored star water. * Her least favorite food is fermented fairy fungus. Gallery Arkayna.jpeg Arkayna.png Mysticons-101-16x9-2.jpg Armagnac twitter.jpeg Header-right.png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg Mysticons Prophecy Unleashed.png Proxayna.jpg Mysticons found Codex.jpg File:Mysticons-ep26 Twin Stars Unit.jpg Twin Dragons.jpg MermaidArkayna.jpg File:97073896-9E96-4437-9C56-5F22DFCA6FBC.jpeg File:5EFB98B3-7209-4D76-B325-AB9E627776EB.jpeg File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg Party Princess.JPG Videos Meet the Mysticons! ARKAYNA|Princess Arkayna Goodfey: Mysticon Dragonmage Navigation Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 characters